


in which wrench is hopelessly in love and marcus is sleepy

by cottoncandyacey



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Banter, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyacey/pseuds/cottoncandyacey
Summary: Wrench is unaccustomed to gentle touch and soft affection. But Marcus... maybe it isn't as scary as most new things are when it comes from Marcus.( titles are hard im SO sorry )
Relationships: Marcus Holloway/Wrench (Watch Dogs)
Kudos: 44





	in which wrench is hopelessly in love and marcus is sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> new fandom time !! please dont yell at me for them being out of character ive literally NEVER written for these characters um,
> 
> enjoy !! :'>

It's weird. Not exactly in a bad way. Just in a way that's... foreign. New. It's something Wrench isn't used to.   
  
DedSec is touchy with each other sometimes, and on varying levels, yes. But there's rarely any _real_ softness or gentleness to the way they touch each other. Especially when Wrench is involved. He's so rough without meaning to be, energetic and likely to body slam you as a show of affection.   
  
So. So that's why he can't help the shiver that runs through his body when he feels Marcus' hands slide under his shirt, he tells himself. That's why Marcus' hand gently rubbing against his side makes him melt into a puddle and makes his mask flash less than threes without his intending to that he struggles to change by himself. It's not at all that Marcus is trustworthy and loyal and determined and he's so _genuine_ it makes Wrench's heart _ache_ if he thinks about it for too long. And it's _definitely_ not that Wrench has to swallow down butterflies whenever Marcus laughs at something he said or did.   
  
Can't be. No way. That's not even remotely the case! Why would it be? Wrench doesn't like Marcus like that. And Marcus couldn't _possibly_ like-  
  
"Wrench?"  
  
Cue the butterflies.   
  
"Yeeees, Marcus?" Wrench fires back cheerfully, hiding how Marcus groggy and rough just-woke-up voice made his heart flutter for several beats while his stomach churned, though not... entirely unpleasantly.   
  
"Mmh," Marcus groans as he shifts, gently tugging Wrench closer to him. A question. A request. One that Wrench answers readily, tucking himself closer to Marcus.  
  
"Just wanted to see if you were still up." Marcus' breath is warm on his ear now. It sends goosebumps flooding across his neck and down his arms, and he lets Marcus' hand shift onto his stomach without complaint or protest.   
  
"Gee, I don't know, M." Wrench banters back, quick and easy, letting the reply tumble out of his mouth while Marcus curls around him, making his heart stumble again. "Am I?"  
  
Marcus chuckles against him, and noses into the back of his head, hand moving on Wrench's stomach but he barely notices when Marcus what _has_ to be a kiss against the back of his head and _–_  
  
"Sleep, Wrench."  
  
"Okay, okay!"  
  
While Marcus' breaths start to slow again as he drifts off, Wrench's heart refuses to calm down and his stomach feels alive with butterflies because Marcus _kissed him_ okay maybe it wasn't a _direct_ kiss like on the _lips_ or anything - how would th....... nevermind. - but it was still a kiss nonetheless and and and-  
  
Wrench's mask doesn't stop displaying hearts until he's far more asleep than awake, and Marcus pretends he never felt Wrench's heart speed up and flutter under his fingers when he left that little kiss against the anarchist's head.

**Author's Note:**

> wah <3
> 
> tumblr ;; running-mazes


End file.
